1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of kitchen assemblies and, more particularly, to a kitchen countertop assembly including a main work surface and a secondary work surface which is vertically adjustable relative to the main work surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Although countertop assemblies often found in modern day kitchen systems provide various vertically offset planar work surfaces, the surfaces are almost invariably fixed at respective, predetermined heights. Specifically, a typical kitchen will include a main countertop work surface and, perhaps, an upper tabletop which is spaced above the main work surface. In the case of a kitchen island, only the main countertop surface is provided. In many kitchen arrangements, the kitchen island serves as a secondary dining surface depending upon particular requirements and/or design constraints. In any event, such countertop and tabletop assemblies are generally fixed at a fairly standard height that is often established by the height of a cabinet base upon which the surface is supported. Although this height will be fairly standard throughout most residential homes, the height of individuals utilizing the tabletops can vary greatly. More specifically, children, the elderly, tall individuals and individuals constrained to wheelchairs may not find the standard height acceptable to their particular requirements.
The prior art contains several examples of vertically adjustable table systems which enable individuals to tailor the height of a work surface to their particular requirements. However, the prior art systems are generally limited in scope. Specifically, when combined with a main work surface, for example a kitchen island, the upper limit of the table adjustment is constrained to the fixed height of the island work surface. Additionally, in most cases, prior to adjusting the height of the table, foreign objects, such as dishes and the like, must be cleared to enable the adjustment to occur. Finally, the prior art systems provide a single height adjustment control location which may represent an inconvenience to many users and, by extension, limit the versatility of the height adjustment. Particularly, handicapped or other individuals who are unable to readily move about may find that the benefit of gaining access to the height adjustment controls is outweighed by the effort involved.
Therefore, despite the presence of vertically adjustable tables in the prior art, there exists a need in the art for an auxiliary height adjustable dining table which can be vertically adjusted to accommodate a wide range of users. More specifically, there exists a need in the art for a vertically adjustable dining table which can adjust to a position above or below a respective countertop assembly without requiring the removal of foreign objects from the table surface. Finally, there exists a need in the art for an adjustable kitchen table system which can be set to a desired height from a variety of locations.